


gold

by unicornball



Series: Colors [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bit of a pregnancy/Breeding kink, DWRColorsChallenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Castiel, basically just a pwp, mentions of mpreg, tropes and cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: He brushes his fingers over Cas' stomach, arousal zinging through him to see the muscles twitch under his fingertips. He caresses, enjoying the sight of Cas' twitching stomach. His twitching, rounded stomach.


  And it turns Dean on like nothing he's ever experienced before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Gold  
> gold (/ɡōld/)
> 
> a deep lustrous yellow or yellow-brown color.
> 
> _I figured I'd end this challenge with some smut lol_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _I went with A/B/O since I've seen the 'omega gold eyes' thing used in this trope before. I haven't used it before, but it's what popped into my head so I went with it._
> 
> _Enjoy._

He brushes his fingers over Cas' stomach, arousal zinging through him to see the muscles twitch under his fingertips. He caresses, enjoying the sight of Cas' twitching stomach. His twitching, _rounded_ stomach.

Fuck, but that turns Dean on like nothing he's ever experienced before. (And that includes the time Cas indulged him and tried on the little blue satin panties.) He drops to an elbow, leaning in to press his nose to Cas' shoulder and runs the pads of his fingers down heated skin, palming the soft swell. Laying down like this, Cas spread out indulgently, it's a bit more pronounced and his arousal kicks into overdrive. He needs to shuffle down the bed, kissing a path down Cas' body to mouth at the soft skin, tongue teasing around Cas' belly button. He's already hard and leaking, probably making little sticky trails all over Cas' thighs and the bed but he doesn't give a shit. Cas' hips roll and he arches a little, making noises that have Dean practically drooling and panting softly.

He'd barely gotten in the door before Cas was on him, eyes thinly ringed with gold and his scent nearly overwhelming, pajama pants tented and damp in patches. His mouth opened, ready to tease Cas a little about the comfy pants (the few pairs Cas likes to wear since they're soft and roomy enough for his growing belly), but any words were muffled when Cas practically attacked his face with an insistent mouth. He's still not sure how they ended up in their room, Cas naked and sprawled out under him on their bed, since the last thing he remembers with any clarity was Cas' sharp teeth on his lower lip and hot hands sliding down his pants.

"Like seeing me all fat with your pup, hmmm, Alpha?"

Dean swallows thickly and his eyes flutter closed with a soft groan. Fuckin' mouthy omega. Not that he can deny a damn thing; Cas knows him too well not to know how fucking turned on he is. Not to mention he's got a perfectly functional nose.

He glances up to meet Cas' eyes, everything in him going hot and possessive instinct when he sees the thick band of Omega gold in Cas' dark blue eyes. It doesn't happen often outside of Cas' heats and it's so thrilling to see it now. He runs a teasing hand down Cas' shaft and leaves a few wet kisses along Cas' belly, reveling in the sound Cas makes. He hadn't expected this sort of thing to do it for him or even that they'd actually be _here_ , like this; mated and expecting. But they are and it's hitting all sorts of buttons in his alpha brain that seem hard-wired right to his dick.

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas, I do," he admits, voice hoarse and low. He opens his eyes and aims a cocky grin up at Cas, winking obnoxiously as he shifts his hips to rub his very interested cock against Cas. He huffs a laugh when Cas' mouth drops open with a filthy moan and his eyes close so tightly his nose crinkles. As much as he loves to hear Cas talk like that, he's pretty much over his omega's mouth doing anything by make wrecked sounds or kiss the hell out of him.

He shifts Cas' legs up his arms, the backs of Cas' knees settling in his elbows perfectly, and presses closer, the pre-come sticky-slick head of his cock teasing against Cas' slicked cleft, catching on his rim on the down stroke. He leans down to nuzzle and nibble on Cas' neck, lips and teeth grazing the shiny bonding scar. Cas' fingers dig in and he adds a little more power in his next teasing thrusts when Cas starts moaning loudly, hips arching and wiggling for more. Hot fingers slide down, digging and scrabbling along his back as Cas tries to get him closer.

He's pretty sure Cas is seconds away from begging to be fucked and filled but he can't wait that long; he's too ramped up to tease. This teasing shit is just as bad for him and he's so fucking done holding out. He lets go of Cas just long enough to guide himself as he slides in all the way in one hot, slick, easy glide.

Dean lets Cas' legs flop down so he can grab onto his Omega's hips, shifting Cas up nearly into his lap. He leans back a little, to enjoy the view and for a little leverage. Cas' legs quickly clamp around him again, knees tight around him and he's done. He makes a sound deep in his throat as he leans in close, hands slapping the mattress on either side of Cas' head and works his hips, shoving and thrusting into Cas' with enough force to make his omega slide up the bed and bounce off the headboard.

The slap of Cas' hands on the headboard is loud, even over their combined heavy breathing and the erotic wet sound every time he moves. But it's enough to catch his attention, thoughts of Cas being in pain or discomforting filtering through the lust-fog in his brain. Especially with the way Cas' face is all scrunched up, his fingers white-knuckling the wood over his head. He stares at the gentle swell of Cas' belly, a little horrified he's being so rough but still turned the hell on seeing Cas so worked up. Oh god, is he shaking his pup around dangerously in there?

Dean stills, hands sliding up Cas' spread thighs until his hands are around Cas' hips, thumbs over Cas' hipbones, moving slowly in a gentle arc. "Cas?" Cas just hums, flushed chest heaving and eyes still closed with a blissed-out look on his sweaty face. Maybe he _was_ overdoing it... Dean leans forward a little, trying to get a closer look. It totally fucks up the awesome position they'd been in, but some things are more important. "You doin' okay?"

"Oh, yes, Dean," Castiel says, voice slightly slurred, almost sounding drunk on pleasure and endorphins. Pheromones. Hormones. What-the-fuck-ever; his body tingles and his toes will probably never uncurl. He cracks an eye open when he feels Dean's intense gaze on him, the gentle sweep of his hands across his stomach and chest. He smiles, lazy and perfectly content, when he sees lust and concern in those gorgeous green eyes.

He shivers pleasantly and lets his hands fall from their spot on the headboard to stretch his arms out from his body, back arching a little.

The movement is a reminder that Dean is still inside him. And frustratingly still. He clenches around Dean and taps his heel on Dean's calf like he's spurring on a horse. He chuckles when Dean groans, fingers tightening a little around his hips and his eyes flutter closed. "C'mon, Alpha," he teases, hitching a leg up Dean's body so he can rest his calf just above the swell of Dean's lovely ass. He flexes, jarring his alpha just enough to make them both groan and pant. "Fuck me good an' proper."

"And here I thought I was doing that," Dean says back, the breathy pants and uneven voice definitely ruins any snark he meant to have dripping from his words, but Cas gets the idea. Cas just makes that humming sound, eyes half closing as he stretches again, and looking like he's just waiting patiently for Dean to continue. He dives down, practically attacking the exposed column of his omega's neck and resuming his earlier pace. If Cas is OK with it hard and fast, he can so totally do that. 

He's even starting to get used to how quick it goes now; just the tease of his knot growing and bumping against Cas is enough to do it. He's also getting used to the way Cas clutches at him, nails digging into his shoulders and the back of his neck as Cas pulls him closer, close enough to get his nose buried in Dean's neck as Cas muffles the sounds when he comes with a soft moan. It's like some sort of trigger for his own orgasm and Dean's following Cas even as Cas still twitches and moans with aftershocks. It takes some maneuvering to flop to the side and keep Cas' close, moving carefully so he doesn't pull out yet (another thing that's new).

It's sticky and a little uncomfortable once their breathing is relatively back to normal but Cas presses closer and makes that contented sound that Dean would do anything to hear. So, he holds Cas close and rubs soothing hands down Cas' back until Cas pulls away and makes a face, muttering 'shower'. He goes willingly when Cas pulls him up from the mess of sheets and into the bathroom. 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thank you all for reading along [even though I came in super late at the end]. I appreciate each comment and kudos along the way._ ❤️ _It was a fun experience but I'm relieved it's over now lol_


End file.
